swbfhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
SWBFII BATTLE
Battle Server or officially known as "SWBFII BATTLE", RAVAGE and many alias is a 22-24 man online Battlefront 2 server that ran from 2005-2009; Rebooted 2013 - current Next Generation Console PS4. It is one of the most recognized and known servers to have the famous scheduled events. It is the only unique server to have the unique Battle Server Tag SB, the trademark name "Battlefronters", the highly acclaimed viral video "Battle Commercial" and the famous back to back CTF mode event. The original server had been running since November 2005, but relocated to the "Unlocated New Station" in March of 2006, then started a whole new server with 22 players. On July 10, 2010 the Battle Admins admitted the unlocated new station was in Downtown Dallas. Battlefronters referred to it as the "E.T." of servers when the server was changed to a paid service. The original "Battle Admins" are awaiting the arrival of next-gen expected PS4 announced "Star Wars: Battlefront". They are currently on PS3 with the PSN: Txlonestarz99 & Lordoring History SWBFII BATTLE was founded in 2005 by the username Lordoring. When the server first started it was used under the Black Bag Ops program on a 2002 HP Pavilion 764n . { This computer as of January 2015 is still alive and is in use for current-gen Windows 7. It is part of the history of the Battlefront II servers legacy it holds hence in saving its historic icon } The server would run 24 hours a day with a maximum players of 8. The server at the time was named "Stuboyz Server". Then in 2006 the server was changed to a whole completely new name which we know now is SWBFII BATTLE. During the time of change, the server was young and the maps list didn't have a specific level of unique maps in order. So one day the server was placed in a order where conquests were followed by a flag level and then changed to the opposite the next following day. This was never done and the name was very unique. The server quickly became a hit with many people playing every single day, but with still a maximum of 8 players. In 2007, another admin GriviousHawk opened up a whole new server with the same name and moved on to a higher bandwidth internet service with Fiber Optics. The settings were then changed to 22 players and everything changed from there. The computer that ran the 22 man server finally died on 7/12/12. Soon after many months prior throughout the years people started to lack the interest of playing in the server due to lag issues. The server closed and opened up a new one with the "®" trademark at the end. It was a paid server and ran for a whole year and a half until the service was deceased due to limited people playing online. From there the SWBFII BATTLE days were over and many of the members moved on to PS3 in 2009. SWBFII BATTLE has had a Wall of Battle History of when the servers changed and when it shut down, it is still viewable to the public. What also made SWBFII BATTLE viral was the success of the website which was running under a Freewebs service to the domain transition. Many of the members enjoyed talking on the chat and the website SWBFII BATTLE.com ran for many years until the server shut down. The website is still running under the "webs.com" genre but many member are still online. On May 3, 2010 a spin-off website SWBFOnline.com opened, only for using as a backup website. On May 13, 2012 Admin Hawk announced his shut down the website after running it only for 2 years straight. He finally replaced it with SiriusXM while leaving the server website files on Blu-ray discs for backup and future use. In 2013, despite the fact he was backing up and speculation of returning, the Star Wars: Battlefront series was announced a reboot game in next-gen hardware development thus returning the admins. On January 13, 2015 a spin-off website SWBFBattle.com returned for the premiere of Battlefront returning to next-gen hardware. Admin Hawk and Lordoring return administration duties with the Battle Server backup from 2010 restored to normal operation. Events SWBFII BATTLE had weekly events on the server that had different maps and game types. Two for Tuesday - The same maps back to back and the same game types back to back. Thursday Space Warp - This event was the least favorite by most Battlefronters, no one liked to play in space. This event had the regular maps list and added one space map as the last. Friday Night Fight Night - This event was the night that the server was changed to 24 players and the top favorited maps were categorized on the map list. Saturday Night Showdown - This event was the only night when Team Damage was turned on, it was considered, the night of the "Battle Massacre". Sunday Night Rumble - This event was the night where the server was locked down with a password and only specialized members could play for a tournament or some kind of rumble, the name was influenced by the HBO Fight Nights on Sundays. Classic Battle Scuffle - When no events are taken place this is in call. Regular maps and game types are in its place. Battle Server Championships The Battle Server has had only one tournament with GTS called the "Super Battle I", SWBFII BATTLE won and this is considered the only win by the server. Demon4SL was crowned the MVP of the Battle. Then another Battle called "Super Battle II" was scheduled with the Official Server but criticism apprised and the event was cancelled due to lag isues and the amount of players. SWBFII Asshat Battle One of the most memorable events was the SWBFII Asshat Battle. It was the only battle to have live streamed and randomly chose names under a brown Indiana Jones hat. Players were then place on Teams 1 or 2. During the battle it became one of the biggest let downs due to the fact that many players were entering the wrong teams and the players count was out of order. After the battle ended, it is still cherished as one of the best experiments in the Battlefront 2 online community. The live stream that night was never recorded and the stream had a max of 22 viewers. The stream was briefly featured on Ustream under the catagory "Gaming". Battlefronters Hall of Fame The website SWBFII BATTLE.com had a list nominating players who were notable to the server. Hawk & Lordoring, GTSinc, GTSdsknight, GTSPronk, Owne, Demon4sl, LOELink, Pron, Vergamaton, Vort, Doc Holida, Verg, Morrison, Vonclau, David, 23rd turd, Crimsonblueace, Ryewalker, GTSGoracle, GTSJohn, Foxy, GTSVans, Tootsiepop, Tootsieroll, Angus, Darth, The Govenator, RandySims, Dredd, SWLLegend, CL Shocker, Shane, SG-17, Dirk Diggler, NFG_Ant, Captainjty, Curly Joe, Darthblades, Chiefsmackahoe, Zodiac, Sorry eye, Twinkie, Angela, Jessica, Ver, Datfire, Themjay, Samoan, Ecko, Ghost, Slappy, 7dust, Ronz, Denver, Velice, A black ho, Poet, Schmidty, Escrimadore, Wakeman, Dyer, Hydro, Robgame, Booyah, Rahxephon, Mr.Goodwrench & Foil. I would like to inform old school players that 23rdTurd (a beloved SWBFII player), passed away in November of 2009. He will be missed. Regardless of how long swbfii (the game) lasts, 23rd will be remembered forever. The website also had a list nominating players each month notable to the server. This list started in March 2008 and ended in December 2008. Grandpajoe, Max Power, GTSinc, GTSdsknight, Doc Holiday, Dark Knight, Synergy, Vergamaton, Lord Grizon, & GTS Sonic. Server Rules SWBFII BATTLE had many regulated rules than other servers, this includes: No Glitching, Droideka Glitches, Spawn Killing, Spawn CampingStanding No Inactives (Booted but can return) No Unsufficient Proposition to Top Gametracker Battlefronters were to always respect one another as a treated individual during gameplay over the mic Obeying the Admin Code When the server was modded these standards were included: No Recons No Tanks Unlock Specials 60+ External links *SWBF BattleServer Facebook *Classic SWBFII BATTLE website Category:SWBF2 Category:Server Armies